Bella and James Snape
by AbbyVolturi
Summary: Edward left not knowing that Bella is really Isabella Lily Snape, instead of Harry. Now being engaged to James and being friends with the wolves, everything is great. That is untill trouble shows up in the form of the Cullens and of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolong**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I was looking in the eyes of my _veramente amore_. Everything was perfect. He was the best guy ever. Way better than that Cullen. My _veramente amore_ was about to kiss me when all of a sudden, there was a huge bang. The whole Cullen coven broke through the forest but stopped at the border. They were all growling and had a murderous look on heir faces. Not a minute after the Cullen's arrival, the wolves arrived. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were trying to explain to the wolves that they were here to save me and that they needed to worry about the other vampire. Speaking of that vampire, he pushed me so he was behind me.

"Don't use your powers Bella. Not yet." He whispered to me so low that I doubt anyone but me could hear him.

I gave him a small nod.

Right after I nodded at him, Edward crossed the border and attacked my _veramente amore._ He pushed me out of the way. Having to pretend that I was clumsy I had to fall down, so I fell onto my butt. Seeing Edward cross the borderline, the wolves attacked. All but two of the wolves went after the rest of the Cullens. The other two went after Edward. They were trying to pull Edward and my _veramente amore_ apart so they could attack Edward. They wolves were eventually able to pull Edward off of my _veramente amore _and started attacking Edward. Somehow Edward was able to grab my _veramente amore_ again. I couldn't stay out of this battle any longer. I grabbed my wand and ran into the battle when Edward started to win the battle.

"James!" I screamed as I ran right at Edward with a murderous look on my face and started firing spells at him.

_**What do you think?  
R&R**_


	2. Seeing true love again

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_TEXT MESSAGES_

How dare he leave me! How dare he leave me alone in the woods! Even though I was pretending to be a weak human, that thing should have the heart not to do what it just did. He kept talking about how he was a monster. I always said that he wasn't a monster, but after what he just did he proved me wrong. He is indeed a monster.

He never knew the real me. He and his whole family believed that I was some weak human named Bella Swan. That is a complete lie. My real name is Isabella Lily Snape. My father is Severus Snape, who is the potions teacher at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. That would mean that I'm a witch. I'm the strongest witch in the world. That is the reason why Voldemort is after me. He is also after a boy named Harry Potter.

I know that I'm the strongest witch in the world because there was a prophecy about me. It was made the day that I was born. It says… _that the boy who lived would be nothing but a distraction to the Dark Lord, while the real savior will be training to defeat him._

Only three people know about the prophecy. That would be me, my father, and Professor Dumbledore. The prophet that made the prophecy was killed by Voldemort.

When I turned seventeen I was sent to live with my uncle Charlie. He is a squib.

Voldemort believes that only pureblood and half-blood witches and wizards should have powers. He believes that mud-bloods, or witches and wizards that have no magical blood in their family history, stole magic. He believes that they don't deserve to be able to have magic. He is trying to get all magical creatures to destroy all of the mud-bloods. He is getting some of wizards and witches to be his servants. They are called death eaters. One way to tell if someone is a death eater is the tattoo on their arm. They all have a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of it.

Right now I'm walking back to my house. All of a sudden my phone vibrated. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and smiled when I saw who it was. I flipped my phone open and read the text.

_Can't believe that I have to wait for them to go hunting to see you again._

I quickly typed a reply.

_They are gone._

I sent the text and put my phone back in my pocket and started to walk. Not a minute later, my phone vibrated again. This time the text read,

_How long are they gone this time?_

I replied by saying,

_They are gone for good. He left me in the forest. We can officially be now._

I shut the phone but I didn't put it away that I would get a reply very soon. As soon as I started to walk the phone vibrated again. I looked at the text and smiled at it.

_FINALLY! I was started to get jealous that he got to be with you more than I could._

I laughed at that. I quickly texted a reply,

_When can I see you?_

Right as the phone said that the text was sent, I got another text. This one said two words, but those two words confused me.

_Turn around._

It took me a second to realize what the text meant. As soon as I figured out what the text meant a smiled appeared on my face that I don't think anything could get rid of that smile. I turned around and there he was, the real love of my; my true soul mate. There stood before was a person that the Cullen's believed that they have killed. There stood James. 

**R&R**

**Just so you know it's ****NOT**** James Potter. That would be weird and impossible since Harry Potter is alive and that they were killed saving Harry.**


	3. UPDATES ON ALL STORIES!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMT!**

In honor of the season finale of Glee being the best thing I've ever watched on TV, I decided to update all of my stories. By Saturday, all of my stories that have to do with glee will have at least 1 chapter added. For the new glee story that isn't online yet, that story will have at least 2 chapters.

**For all of my stories I am deleting all of the author notes!**

**So my glee stories…..**

Rachel Volturi will have at least 2 chapters up.

My Glee/Avatar will have at least 2 chapters up.

Glee Vampires will have a total of at least 4 chapters.

MNISBBUCCMRAIAAV will have at least 3 chapters total.

**For my other stories…**

Bella and James Snape will have at least 3 chapters.

Mythical sisters will have at least 3 chapters total.

Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will have at least 6 chapters.

Isabella and Emmett the next avatars will have at least 5 chapters. I'm going to get rid of all of the author notes.

TWILIGHT THROUGH MY EYES- If I still want to work on this story, then it will have at least 2 chapters.

Volturi Heirs- if I can remember where I was going to go with this story then there will be at least 3 chapters.

VampFamily- will have at least 2 chapters.

_For the stories that don't have to do with glee, those chapters will be up by the 17th, where everything else will be up by the 12th._


	4. seeing James again

Bellajameshpcoch2

AN: I just wanted to change something that I had in the prolog. Now Bella is James' _anima gamella_ instead of_veramente amore._

I couldn't help myself. As soon as I saw him I ran at him, surprising him. With how fast I was running, I ended up tackling him and we both fall onto the ground. I didn't care, I was just so happy to see him. He eventually hugged me back after the shocked that I knocked him over. We both stood up but I continued to hold his hand.

"James what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't see my anima gamella?"

"Of course you could but what if the Cullens were still around?"

"That's why I texted you."

"Ok. Now that the Cullens are gone, are you staying or will you be leaving again?"

"Remind me what our agreement was."

"The agreement was that you would stay with me once you stopped hunting humans and could live off of animal blood."

"Then look at my eyes and you tell me."

I did what he said and looked into his beautiful eyes. They were an amber color, the same color as the Cullens but he makes it look better. I smiled and hunted again.

"So you know that it means that you are stuck with me right?"

"My Bella, being stuck with you is a reward not a punishment."

My smile got bigger. "Good because now you will never be able to get rid of me."

He smirked at that. "Why would I want to?" With that being said he kissed me on the lips. His kisses were so much better than fuckward's. Fuckward was always careful, while James' were strong and filled with love and desire.

After a while of kissing, we broke apart and started walking back to my house.

_**R&R**_

_**Next chapter: Charlie and High School. I might put Victoria next chapter or the chapter after depending and the length of the next chapter.**_


	5. update

UPDATE!

I am sad to say, that I won't continue any of my fanfictions. I do not have the time to finish them nor do I have the drive to continue them.

There is good news though. My dear friend, DarknessNyx, has agreed to take up some of my stories. She hasn't decided which stories that she will take up yet, but she decided that she is going to start with editing the chapters I have up and changing them to fit her ideas.

Just decided to let you all know.

~AbbyVolturi


End file.
